


Follow me

by ireallyshouldnt_behere



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyshouldnt_behere/pseuds/ireallyshouldnt_behere
Summary: The thought began to eat away at her and Asami had felt so stupid at not thinking of it before. Had she really been holding out for this long for someone who might not even remember her name?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 102
Kudos: 455





	1. Chapter 1

She stood as tall as she could next to her father as endless amounts of people, people she had never seen, walked by to pay their respects. Many of them would glance at her and offer a sad smile before speaking soft words to her father, which was fine in her eyes. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. It was a warm day and the sun was beating down on her, sunlight soaking into her thick black hair and making her wish that everyone would just leave already. 

An older woman stopped in front of them and bent down, sliding a withered hand past Asami’s face to pet the side of her hair, and she lost it. 

“Don’t touch me!” She screamed, pushing the hand away and kicking the lady in her shin. She heard a shocked gasp but turned to run before anyone could do anything. 

Her father at least had the grace to not call after her as little legs pumped as quickly as they could away from the crowd of too many people. Asami didn’t care if she would be in trouble later, she didn’t care about anything right now. Somehow she found herself crouched down beside a tall building surrounded by headstones. Surrounded by dead people. 

That’s why everyone was here, for her family and her dead mother. Her mother, who had just a week ago put Asami to bed with a kiss on her forehead and a brush of fingers through black hair. Her mother, who had died that very night from an unknown aneurysm; taken far too soon and for no good reason. Her mother, who wouldn’t even make it to her kindergarten graduation at the end of the month. 

She curled into herself and let the tears finally fall that she had held in over the last few days. Even at six years old, Asami was well aware of the fact that her mom would never come back, never rake soft fingers through her hair again, never squeeze her into a breathtaking hug between her parents. Her father had tried to be strong, but she could see that he was breaking too. Most people don’t think that a little kid could understand the complexities of emotions from a death so close, but Asami knew. She was smart, and right now she wished that she wouldn’t be so smart and didn’t have to understand that she would never hear that soft voice again, laughing so freely like it once did. 

Asami must have missed the sound of footfalls coming her way because she was startled when a bright voice rang out. “Hi! Are you alri-“ she lashed out at the voice and her fist connected with something hard. 

She turned with an apology fast on her lips but the offending person was holding her nose and laughing. Asami stared for a moment, wondering how someone who had just gotten familiar with her fist was laughing when they should be angry. It was a girl who seemed to be about her age, round face and a missing front tooth that was accompanied by hair mopped up into three pigtails. 

“Why are you laughing?” Asami asked with a scrunched face after she realized she had been staring for too long. “I just hit you, aren’t you mad?”

The girl dropped her hand and giggled, smiling an incredibly toothy smile. “I’ve never known another girl who could hit!” She gleamed. “Most girls my age don’t like to play rough, they play house and have tea parties,” the girl finished with a grimace and stuck out her tongue. Asami laughed at the sight, the first laugh she’s had in a week. 

“I’m sorry for hitting you,” she said anyway, it was polite. 

The girl shrugged and her wild blue eyes looked around the area conspiratorially before holding out a pudgy brown hand. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

Asami hesitated for a moment, knowing she wasn’t supposed to go anywhere with strangers, but anyone who could laugh after getting a fist to the face seemed ok enough. The girl was her age anyway, so she was probably safe. She took the offered brown hand tentatively, her stomach doing weird things when the girl smiled and held on tight. 

She was willingly dragged inside the building she was next to, dragged behind that mess of brown hair that stuck out in wild places. They went up a few flights of stairs, and then through a door that led to the rooftop overlooking the graveyard and all of Republic City. It was open, breezy, and best of all, away from all of the people down below. 

The hand pulled her to the edge of the building and they both took in the sight for a moment. “How did you find this place?” She asked the girl. 

“I got bored last year and wandered off,” she offered easily. “I always like to be really high up. Back home, in the Southern Water Tribe, it’s hard to find places that are high up unless you’re in the mountains, and I’m too small to go there.” The girl finished with a pout and Asami giggled at the sight. 

The girl smiled wide at her reaction and held out the hand again to shake. “I’m Korra, by the way.”

Asami paused, remembering what her dad always told her.  _ Always give your full name, Asami, it will earn you respect and make you proud. _ She always did, for her father, but Korra hadn’t given her a last name, so why would she? There wasn’t any reason to feel proud or respectful up here, not with Korra smiling brightly at her. 

“I’m Asami.”

“Do you want to be my best friend, Asami?” Korra asked eagerly, practically bouncing in her boots that looked far too hot to be wearing out here. 

A best friend, though...Asami never really had a best friend before. Her kindergarten class was decent size but she never really felt like she fit in anywhere. She didn’t like to play dolls or action figures, so mainly her play time was spent deconstructing a toy and trying to rebuild it. That had gotten her in trouble a few times but any punishment was absolved when she had expertly put it back together. Most kids left her alone after that and no one wanted to learn how to build anything. She didn’t exactly know how to be a friend, let alone one that was supposed to be the best, but why not?

“Sure,” she said with a shrug and Korra yelled excitedly before wrapping her in a hug that locked her arms to her side and she couldn’t return. 

Korra let her go and backed up quickly, a hand scratching awkwardly at the back of her neck. “I’m sorry, sometimes I get too excited and act brass...no, brash? I’m not sure, but I’ve been told I’m too intense.”

“It’s ok,” Asami found herself saying quickly to ease her new friend. “I don’t have a lot of friends, so I don’t really know what to do.”

“Really? But you’re so pretty and nice,” Korra said with a confused look and Asami’s stomach did that weird thing again. Was she getting sick? But Korra continued before she could think more. “It’s ok though, I don’t have a lot of friends either but we can figure it out. We just have to talk, right? I’ll start...what’s your favorite color?”

“Blue,” tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it and her brows furrowed. Her favorite color had never been blue, it was red, why would she say that? But then Korra was bouncing again and she didn’t have time to think. 

“Mine too! Everything I have is blue, which is easy since it’s a Water Tribe color and stuff. Obviously I’m from the Water Tribe,” Korra pulled at her attire which seemed to be semi-formal traditional wear. “Where are you from? Your eyes are so green.”

Asami blinked at the speed in which Korra spoke but she was fast enough to keep up. “I was born here in Republic City, but my parents were both from the Fire Nation, I think.” 

“You live here? That’s so cool! We visit here a few times a year, my parents have a lot of friends around the world. What do you parents do?”

She knew it would come out eventually, but Asami had gotten used to the veiled freedom from the oppressive pain that the rooftop had temporarily offered. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked away quickly, something Korra clearly caught onto. 

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Korra asked gently, blue eyes filled with worry. 

Best friends talk, right? Korra would have to know eventually. “You didn’t, it’s just-“ she paused and looked at her city, Future Industries Tower bright in the skyline. “My mom died last week, that’s why I’m here. There were so many people, I ran away.”

“Oh,” Korra said even softer and looked out into the skyline as well. They stayed that way for a few moments, just soaking in the sun and breeze. “Well, I know it’s not the same, but I can share my mom?” She offered gently and got excited again. “My moms really nice! Except when she tries to brush my hair, but she makes really good food and lets me play outside when it’s snowing.”

Asami just laughed and tried to hold back a sniffle. Here was this wild girl she only just met, who was now her first proclaimed best friend, offering to share her own mother since Asami had lost her own. Whatever she had imagined might happen today, this definitely didn’t come near any of the possibilities. 

“Asami!” A yell called out from far away, blocking her from giving an answer to Korra’s offer. “Asami, where are you?” Her dad, he sounded worried. 

“I have to go,” Asami said sadly to Korra who was looking over the railing for the voice. “I’m sorry, Korra.”

Korra wrapped her in a tight hug again, pinning arms to her side once more, before letting go with a sad look. “Bye, Asami.”

She ran down the stairs faster than they had run up, not wanting to worry her father any more than need be. The respite of the rooftop was long gone as she burst out of the doors of the building and ran towards the somber man who once he finally spotted her, smiled wider than he had all week. She was back to reality. 

“Asami, honey you had me so worried,” he said as he knelt down and swept her into a hug. “I didn’t know where you had gone, are you alright?” 

She held on tight before releasing him. “I’m ok, I-I found a friend,” she smiled at the thought of Korra. “I’m sorry for kicking that lady earlier, it wasn’t polite of me.”

He searched her face and brushed back a lock of hair, not unlike the lady from earlier but her father’s touch was welcome. “Don’t apologize, Asami, she shouldn’t have touched you without permission. I’m not happy you ran away, but I always want you to stick up for yourself if someone makes you uncomfortable.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Let’s go home, sweetheart, and tell me about this friend of yours.”

________

It was three more years before they saw each other again. As she told her father about Korra on their way home, Asami had realized with a sickening drop in her stomach that she didn’t know how to get in touch with Korra at all. She was from the Southern Water Tribe, so clearly she would be returning there after their stay in Republic City. Could she write a letter with just the name ‘Korra’ and send it in hopes of someone being able to find the intended target? Probably not, what if Korra was a common name down in the Tribe?

Asami had tried to think of so many ways, but she had little to no information on her best friend, so she was left to wander up to the top of that building each time she visited her mother’s grave in hopes of meeting Korra again. Each time, her heart sank at not seeing familiar dark skin and wild hair, at not seeing her favorite color looking back at her. How had such a short duration of interaction with someone left such a spot on her heart that struggled to be replaced? In three years Asami had made some friends, but none of them had ever held a candle to what Korra had made her feel. No hand had been as warm, no round face had been as welcoming, everyone’s smiles weren’t as wicked and playful. No one laughed when she punched them. 

As she sat on that rooftop, holding her jacket tightly around her while the breeze picked up, Asami wondered if Korra would even remember her. Three years was a long time and they had been so little then. They seemed the same age but what if Korra had been younger and didn’t remember as well? What if she made new best friends all over the world? The girl had mentioned that her parents have friends everywhere, so what if it was just Korra’s normal thing, to claim someone new as her best friend in each spot? The thought began to eat away at her and Asami had felt so stupid at not thinking of it before. Had she really been holding out for this long for someone who might not even remember her name? 

She was about to push off the wall and forget this long endeavor when the door behind her burst open. Instinctively, she turned and assumed a defensive position, only to be slapped in the face by bright blue eyes and an amused smile. 

“Are you going to punch me in the face every time we meet?” 

_ Korra. _

She dropped her hands and leaned back against the railing in momentary shock. Korra hadn’t forgotten, and she was already just as playful as before. “I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t scare me every time, Korra.”

At the sound of her name the girl smiled wide, grin no longer toothy and Asami’s stomach did the thing again. She had zero time to think about the feeling before her arms were pinned, again, to her sides in a tight embrace. Korra was stronger now, and taller, taller than Asami. She let go but grasped both arms to hold Asami there and get a look at her. They both eyed one another for a minute. 

Korra’s hair was still wild, but she had a long ponytail now and her face was flanked by traditional wolf tails. Her face was much less round, but still held some semblance of that young child from years ago and her skin was just as dark. Up close, those eyes were just as blue and mischievous. 

“How have you been, best friend?” Korra asked with a smirk once she had finished her own rake over Asami’s face. “I’ve tried to find you, but the South is a little behind on technology and the name ‘Asami’ is little to go by.”

She grimaced and wished that she had given her full name that one time, for the sake of connection. “I was in the same boat,” she replied, “Korra who lives in the Southern Water Tribe isn’t much to go by either. I’ve waited here a few times, hoping you would be here.” She hadn’t meant to be so open, and blushed slightly at her admission, but the grin plastered on the face in front of her was worth it. 

“Same,” Korra said but then deflated. Her emotions changed so quickly and Asami found herself leaning forward to see what was wrong. “We come to visit our friend Tenzin and his family, which is a really long story, but all of us come here when we can to pay our respects to Tenzin’s dad, Aang. He died right before I was born and he apparently had been a really good guy, but there really isn’t a set time that we come here.” Korra shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck. “It was just lucky years ago and today that we’re here at the same time.”

“Oh,” Asami offered lamely. She didn’t know what to say and she was still in mild shock of even having the girl she missed more than she should right in front of her. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, but Korra held her hand out again, still just as brown but less pudgy now.

“Come with me,” Korra said with a smile. “I want you to meet my parents and I can get your number so this doesn’t happen again.”

And just like last time, when she grasped that warm hand in her own, she only had a moment to feel her stomach flop before being pulled at nearly a full sprint towards wherever Korra wanted to go. She would follow her anywhere, Asami decided without second thought, and her stomach flipped again in a happy reply. 

They raced through the grounds easily since it was a Tuesday and no one was here to judge them for being loud and disrespectful. They came upon two people in blue Tribe attire quickly and they put on the brakes from their run before slamming into the couple. 

“Hi,” Korra panted and dropped her hand to gesture to Asami. “Mom, dad, this is Asami. Asami, my mom and dad, Senna and Tonraq.”

Asami smiled somewhat shyly as the two faces dawned in sweet recognition at her. She could see so much of Korra in her parents. She looked just like her mom, but even at her young (still unknown) age, Asami could tell that she would be a little more wide set like her father. Not in an unfeminine way, but just broader. It was nice to see. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, dear,” Korra’s father, Tonraq, said as he offered a hand that must have been bigger than her own head. Asami shook it firmly, as she was taught, anyway, and it earned her a smile from the man. “A great handshake too, I like her already, sweetie,” he boasted to Korra who now had the mildest tinge of pink on her face. 

“We’ve heard so much about you, Asami,” Senna continued and held out her own hand, which was small but nonetheless strong. She could tell immediately that even though Senna was a small woman that she was a force to be reckoned with. It’s probably where Korra got it from. She also remembered how Korra had offered to share her mother, this woman in front of her, and her heart squeezed a bit. It was a very sweet gesture.

“You have?” She asked in surprise at the thought of Korra talking about her and the parents laughed. 

Senna spoke up first. “Oh yes, Korra told us all about her new best friend and has been trying to find you since.” She smiled lovingly at her daughter and swept a stray hair back into its place. “I’m glad she did before we had to send out a search party.”

“Mom!” Korra dragged with an embarrassed drawl. “I wasn’t that dramatic.”

“Whatever you say, sweetie,” Senna offered with a wink and turned to Asami. “Do you have a number to reach you at, Asami? We go back to the South in a few days and I want to be sure you two can stay in contact.”

She nodded and wrote down her own cell phone number, perks of having a father who owned a major corporation. Not every nine year old had their own phone. 

“Asami?” A voice called from far away once more, her father. He was used to her running off in search of Korra these last three years and when he was ready to leave he would call out for her. He spotted her and she waved him over, figuring if she met Korra’s parents it would only be fair for Korra to meet her dad. She swallowed the feeling of how her mom would never meet her best friend, it would always hurt but Asami knew that she couldn’t change the past. 

“Is this the mysterious Korra?” Her father chimed once he had gotten into range. “I’m so glad Asami finally found you,” he held out a hand for Korra to shake once he walked up to them. “Hiroshi Sato, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same to you, Mr. Sato,” Korra said with a wide smile and Asami let out a breath. She had never told Korra her last name, and with the girl’s lack of response to it she must not know. 

Korra’s parents, however, clearly understood but didn’t seem too gobsmacked. 

“And you must be Korra’s parents?” Her dad continued and shook both of their hands, getting both their names in turn. “I think it would be easy of me to say that my daughter and I would be delighted if you joined us for dinner tonight?” He looked at Asami who gave her father an approving nod. “By how much Asami has spoken of Korra it would be nice for all of us to spend time together and get to know each other.”

Which was how they all found themselves later that afternoon at the Sato Estate enjoying a far too indulgent meal than was really necessary for the occasion, but Hiroshi Sato liked to host. 

Korra and Asami giggled to themselves at a far corner of the table while the adults talked about boring politics and advancements in the modern world. After packing large plates with snacks and goodies, the girls excused themselves to run off to Asami’s room to be alone. 

They talked for hours, Korra telling her all about life in the South and her love of sports. She was on the wrestling team, swimming team, hockey team, and the soccer team. Asami’s eyes went wide at how much work that must be but Korra just laughed like she always does.  _ There’s not a lot to do in the South besides make snowmen, _ she had said between giggles. 

Asami had told her about life in Republic City, how she didn’t have sports to fall on but her dad always let her play with things in their shop. After explaining about Future Industries, Korra had just shrugged and said it was cool that they could help people around the world like that. She was infinitely glad that her best friend didn’t gawk at her like a lot of people did when they found out who she was. Korra had just held out her hand again and they snuck around the mansion for no good reason other than to feel like they were doing something bad. 

Their parents had eventually moved from the dining room to their parlor room for drinks and to be parents, so the girls skirted around them to run back to the kitchen and grab more snacks. 

On their way back to her room Korra had stopped to look at a large photo on the wall, one of their family. She had never seen Asami’s mom before. 

“She was beautiful, Asami,” Korra said in quiet awe. “You look just like her.”

Her stomach felt that weird feeling again which she couldn’t figure out what meant yet, but she whispered a small thanks before they set off back down the halls once more. 

Asami had found out somewhere through the night that Korra was in fact her age, that she had turned nine in early April. She found out that Korra really liked pancakes and dumplings, had gotten a lot better at brushing her hair, and was still just as intense as ever. They wound up wrestling at one point, Korra saying that she could obviously take a hit, only to be pinned quickly. 

It was fun, and they were happy. Between whispers of the future and wild, animated stories, they fell asleep in an awkward huddle on Asami’s bed, surrounded by plates of partially eaten food. They were both too gone in a food coma to wake up when Korra’s dad extracted his daughter from the mess and carried her from the room with a smile. 

She woke up early that next morning with her bed clean but a sad realization dawned on her that Korra was gone and she didn’t get to say goodbye. She raced out of her room, not caring to change out of her clothes from yesterday, and searched for her father. 

“Ahh, good morning, my love,” he offered with a sleepy rasp when she found him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. “Did you have a good time yesterday?”

“Yes,” she said with an enthusiastic nod, “but I didn’t get to say goodbye, and she only had my number. What if she doesn’t call?” Asami hated to sound so fearful, but she had spent three years waiting for Korra and didn’t want to let her go. 

Her father looked up from his morning paper with a knowing smile. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Asami. You two get along nicely, I’m so happy to see you have a friend around.” He stood up and got their favorite cereal out, pouring each of them a bowl. “Also, Tonraq is on the Council of Elders in the Southern Water Tribe, did you know that? We spoke a great deal last night about Future Industries helping them modernize down there. We might see a great deal of those three soon.”

Her body sagged in happiness, the tight panic leaving quickly with her father’s words, and they enjoyed their morning together before the day began. 

_______

As it turned out, of course, they did not get to see the family for quite some time after that. It was another three years in fact before they saw one another again. 

About a month after she had found Korra again, the Northern and Southern Water Tribe broke out into a civil war. The Southern Tribe had long been a territory of the more successful Northern Tribe, but tensions escalated as the North became oppressive to its sister tribe. There was no other choice for the South than to secede, and it was a long and brutal battle, but the South reigned victorious. 

And in that victory, Tonraq was elected as their new Chief. 

Even if they didn’t get to meet in person, Korra and Asami still talked nearly every day. She had talked her dad into sending her friend a phone so they could speak more privately than the somewhat primitive home phone that Korra had in the South. It was a connected line where she had to sit in the living room to talk, and everyone knows that preteens don’t exactly want their conversations overheard by parents. 

Asami was glad to help Korra stave off her boredom. With the war it wasn’t safe for the family to travel away from the Tribe anymore, so Korra was stuck with school and sports. Somehow it had taken a while to bring to the attention that Tonraq was actually the banished prince of the Northern Water Tribe, once heir to the throne of both Tribes, which had been why he was eventually elected the Chief of the new, separate nation of the South. 

Korra was technically a princess. 

She brushed it off with a laugh though, in classic Korra nature. Their political system was new, and since her father was elected they would probably continue with elections, ergo the chiefdom wouldn’t be passed to her. As much as she loved the South, Korra didn’t want to be held down to one place. 

As they got older their conversations had gotten deeper, but talks over the phone could never compare to hearing Korra’s now more mature and raspy voice in person. 

“I’m behind you, don’t punch me.”

Asami turned and beamed.  _ Korra. _

Before she could help herself it was Asami this time who walked over and wrapped herself around her best friend, but leaving plenty of room for Korra to return the hug. They held on tight and rocked slightly in place, glad to finally be back together in person. 

Just as nine had, twelve seemed to do well for Korra. They were both taller, the same height now, but Korra had finally lost all signs of the baby face she once had. Her shoulders were more broad, thanks to genetics and competitive swimming, and she was as beautiful as ever. 

Wait, what? She couldn’t think her best friend was beautiful, could she? From an objective standpoint, of course, Korra had plenty of markers for someone who could be classified as beautiful. Her hair was now shiny and nice, her skin was dark and flawless, she had a cute nose and though her jawline was still soft, it was nice and formed. What always caught Asami’s attention was her devious smile and playful eyes, the combination of those two told more about Korra than words ever could. 

Korra had said that Asami was pretty on a few occasions, so she’s just returning the praise.

“So how long do we have to stay at this stuffy party for?” Korra asked finally as they let each other go. They were at a gala in Republic City, honorifics already given in a long-winded speech from the president, and now it was time for delegates from around the world to mingle, aka no reason that two twelve year old girls need to be here. 

Asami looked around in mock secret. “My dad has a car waiting for us, I just have to say bye first.”

Korra nodded. “I’ve already talked to who I needed to see, so I’m ready.”

A brown hand reached out for her own and suddenly she was being led in search of all their parents to let them know they were leaving. Mildly annoyed, the girls had agreed to let Hiroshi walk them out and wait for the car to pick them up, since it wouldn’t be proper to let two young ladies leave without a chaperone present. 

Boring, fancy stuffiness, you know?

It was for their safety, and they understood. Two young girls were sadly an easy target for anyone, but two high profile young girls? Now that’s just asking for trouble. 

They eventually made it back to the Estate however and quickly changed out of their formal dresses into pajamas. After quick, easy begging, it was set for Korra to stay at the Estate with Asami while the Water Tribe family was here visiting. They had been pulled apart too quickly the last time and it would be cruel to keep them separated again. 

Days together had them hooked. Their idle chatter on phone calls and FaceTime was nothing compared to the simplicity of being in the same atmosphere. Within no time at all they hardly had to glance at one another to know exactly what each other were thinking. 

It was fun to show Korra around the city as someone who had grown up here and knew all of the best spots. They shopped, stopped for food, ran through parks, and each time when Korra had seen all that she wanted, she held out her hand and dragged Asami away to find something new. 

A searingly hot day had the indoor pool calling their names and Asami got to watch in awe as her best friend showcased her incredible freestyle. It was like Korra  _ was _ water, which would make sense being from a  _ Water Tribe _ , but it was mesmerizing nonetheless. 

So of course Asami had to take her out to the race track later that afternoon, smelling like chlorine and still a little wet from the pool. At twelve she obviously didn’t have her license but Asami had been driving cars on the safety of their own course since she could reach the pedals. She wanted to push harder, to go faster through each turn every time she heard the barks of wild laughter behind her, but Asami kept the reins in. She had to be safe, she wasn’t ready to be that bold yet. Maybe one day. 

Their nights consisted of sleepy whispers again, surrounded by snacks that Asami knew she shouldn’t have in bed, but it was for Korra. Anything she could do to keep that smile on her face was worth it. Best friend things, right?

Which on their third night together had made Asami slap a hand to her forehead in the middle of them constructing a monumental fort, completely forgetting what she had been meaning to show Korra. 

“Come with me!” She said when Korra looked at her like she had gone mad. 

Asami led them quietly through halls and up stairs, it was late but not so much as they would be in trouble for wandering in the middle of the night. Not that her father would ever ground her, but it was still fun to sneak. 

“I can’t believe I keep forgetting to bring you up here,” Asami said as she opened the door to a balcony on the highest point of the mansion. Even in the dark night, Asami could see Korra’s face light up in joy at the sight of a sleepy skyline. It was a higher, opposite vantage point of the city compared to the graveyard, and the ambiance was much more comfortable. 

“I can’t believe I haven’t found this place yet,” Korra said with a small laugh, taking in her surroundings. 

Asami walked forward and leaned onto the railing, shivering slightly in the damp air of the night. “There’s a lot of doors here, I wouldn’t be surprised if it took you a while,” she felt Korra come up next to her and nudge her, warming greatly at the contact of their skin, and she shivered for a different reason. “This was my mom’s spot, she loved to read up here and get away for a bit.”

Korra looked at her for a bit, gauging the emotions of what this place meant, before wrapping a warm, dark arm around Asami’s neck. “Thank you for showing me this, Sams. It’s beautiful up here, your mom had the right idea.”

Korra somehow always knew what to say when it came to her mom. It had been six years at this point, she had lived almost longer without than with her mom, but it still ached to think of her. Korra didn’t understand what it felt like, but she knew that Asami would be ok and that they didn’t need to dwell on the past. Korra was good. 

“We should get a bunch of blankets and come sleep up here,” Korra said excitedly after a few beats, back to her normal, wild self. “It would be fun!”

“Do you want to get eaten alive by bugs?” Asami said in disgust, slapping her own forearm that suddenly felt like it had a mosquito on it. 

Korra scoffed. “Where’s your sense of adventure? We’re strong, we can handle it!”

Asami turned and crossed her arms decisively. “Ok, but don’t complain too much tomorrow when your entire body itches.”

The next day, when they were both thoroughly covered in bug bites and had to send off for special medication, Asami felt all too happy at the annoyed pout Korra wore as she slapped each bite. Her entire body was on fire, clearly it was a terrible choice to sleep on a roof in the dead of summer, but falling asleep cuddled under minimal stars had been worth it, to at least give Korra what she wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

The following few years flew by in a simple fashion, and the girls were lucky enough to see one another more often. The Water Tribe family traveled to Republic City often for diplomatic reasons, and the Sato’s traveled South every now and then to get data for machines that Future Industries was building specifically for tundra conditions. 

By the time they turned 15, Asami finally realized what her stomach had been trying to tell her for years. 

She sort of secretly had known for a while, but had shoved down the notion of having a crush on her best friend for too many years to count. But when Korra had shown up unannounced for her fifteenth birthday and literally picked Asami up into the air, new biceps bulging at the easy exertion, her sexual awakening bloomed. 

Korra. Was.  _ Hot. _

And she was a goner. When that strong, brown hand had reached out for her own as it always did, Asami was helpless to deny it. Korra led her to the pool, claiming she needed to swim off her long flight which had some smelly man falling asleep on her, and proceeded to rip off her clothes until she was left in a sports bra and tight boxers. Once her pants were gone she jumped in, leaving Asami to have a mild gay panic right then and there on the now splashed side of her own pool. 

It wasn’t mild, actually, it was a huge gay panic. She blubbered like a fish while a wet, brown back poked out of the water and swam laps and before Korra could surface and see the dreaded look on her face, Asami headed towards the changing room to grab a suit...and her dignity. 

Calm. Asami could do calm. She had been groomed for a boardroom, she could keep a straight face around her best friend who had somehow turned into a jacked goddess in the 6 months they’d been apart. Slipping into her own bathing suit, she sauntered back out to the sight of Korra floating on her back with eyes closed, serene. 

And nope, she couldn’t do it. Korra. Had.  _ Abs. _

She hoped her indignant squeak was muffled by pool water, but Korra had heard something and stood up in the pool. “Are you going to come in or are you just going to sunbathe with no sun?” Her playful and trademark smirk did absolutely nothing to help Asami’s inner turmoil and she had to think fast. 

“I, uhh, left a cake in the oven!” She offered with a voice too high, “let me go get it out really quick.”

“Asami, you don’t bake!” Korra called but Asami was already scurrying off. Once she made it to the kitchen she was beyond glad that there was, in fact, a cake in the oven. Her mind hadn’t registered what could have happened when her lie played out falsely, but it was her birthday still and their chef was making her favorite: confetti. 

She jumped when she heard sloshy, wet feet slapping their way into the kitchen. 

“I swear if you punch me,” Korra said and raised her hands to block her face and they both broke into laughs at the familiarity. “What’s up with you, I know you did not bake that cake. Something going on?”

She was just glad that Korra had put clothes back on before finding her, it was much easier to concentrate. “Yea I’m good, just a weird day,” she tried but those blue eyes said they didn’t believe it. “Just worried about school and I’m a little shocked you’re here. How long will you be here?” 

Korra seemed to believe the school thing a little more and conceded, padding over to the fridge and rifled around for snacks. “I’m only here for the weekend,” she said as she shut the door with no food. “I have school too, but I’ve never made it for your birthday so I just took a day off.” She found a pack of pop tarts in the cupboard and went to town on those while she waited for a reply. 

“Did I hear Korra’s voice?” Her dad called from around the corner, smiling wide when he saw the two girls. “My dear, it’s so good to see you! Why didn’t you tell me she was visiting, Asami?”

“My fault,” Korra offered with a semi-full mouth. She swallowed and grunted at the action being too soon. “I wanted to surprise Sams for her birthday!”

“Wonderful!” Hiroshi beamed. “Well you know you’re always welcome here, Korra, so I’ll leave you both to it. I’ll have to tell the chef to add another person for tonight.”

Korra tried to offer an apology for coming unannounced but she was brushed off and they were left alone once more. 

“Come on, I have a present for you,” Korra hopped off the counter she had perched on and held out her hand. 

“Korra you didn’t need to get me anything,” Asami said as she took the hand, a motion that had become as easy as breathing. 

Korra turned as she continued walking and rolled her eyes. “I know I don’t  _ need _ to, but you’re my best friend! I want to, and it also serves a purpose for me kind of, so it’s a win-win.”

Korra opened her luggage that had been left at the door and took out a gift that had consumed most of the space in the bag. She handed it over to Asami with a hopeful gleam and watched it be unwrapped. “Well?”

“Korra...” was all Asami could say. It was a thick, fur lined Water Tribe coat, but instead of being traditional blue, the hyde was dyed deep red and instead of a Water Tribe emblem on the front, it had a black Future Industries cog on it. Custom, beautiful, “it’s perfect.”

Korra let out a breath. “So you like it? I just know that you’re never warm enough when you visit and you can wear my stuff obviously but blue isn’t your color even though it’s your favorite so I had them make this and it might be a little big because you’re probably still going to grow and-“

“Korra, you’re rambling.”

“Sorry,” she scratched at her neck, her coined nervous habit. “Do you like it? It’s really hard to shop for you and so I wanted to get you something that you can’t buy at a boutique here in the city.”

Asami answered by wrapping her in a tight hug. “I love it, Korra, really. Thank you doesn’t say enough, ok?”

Korra gave her an award winning smile and she was lost all over again, but that was ok. She could be lost so long as Korra was there to hold out her hand and pull her back. 

She lay awake later that night, Korra snoring ever so softly next to her, and wondered how she ever got so lucky to have such a thoughtful best friend. Korra remembered such small bits of information about Asami that it shocked her sometimes when things were brought up. Such as how she had a mild allergy to strawberries and when they were at a restaurant which offered a wonderful dessert selection, Korra had made sure that the dish they would share didn’t have the offending fruit in it. Or when she had mentioned that she liked to drink a specific jasmine tea her mom used to order from the Fire Nation, Korra picked her up a whole case of it on one of their diplomatic trips. 

Korra was always thoughtful, especially of the little things. Asami was never fully warm when she visited the Tribe, and winters were even worse. Her only refuge had been some of Korra’s own furs, but blue truly wasn’t her color. A personalized coat that she knew took a great deal of time and effort to make? Now that was just unbelievably thoughtful. 

She closed her eyes, letting herself listen to the soft snores of her best friend, and rolled over. She could never tell her, what they had was already perfect and if Korra didn’t feel the same it would be so easy to avoid each other. Asami wasn’t even sure if Korra did like girls, so that was just an added reason as to why she just needed to shut her mouth and enjoy things for what they were. 

And come on, she’s only fifteen. This crush will be over eventually and she can laugh some day about it when they’re just best friends and they both have their own respective partners, right? She was happy with how things were, that could be enough. Korra in any capacity that stayed in her life was enough, and she wasn’t about to ruin that with wanting to kiss that smirk off her face. 

Nope. 

________

Another three years crashed by and it had been another three years of hardly seeing each other but once, for Korra’s 17th birthday. Both of the families had just been so busy with their own lives and responsibilities, Tonraq had been re-elected as Chief and her own father had taken to expanding the company even further, opening factories in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Asami had been busy trying to finish school early and learning as much as she could about the company, meanwhile Korra was loaded with school, sports, and the pressure of being the daughter of a world leader of a nation that was on the rise. 

But neither of them let it get between their friendship, not really. Though they saw each other less, and had less time to talk on the phone at all, they were still best friends. It was natural, especially with their distance, to drop out of contact for periods of time. Korra and Asami tried to check in weekly, monthly, and although it was hard, they did it. 

Texting had become the easiest way, since it could be handled in any instance of downtime and with the difference in time zones, it just worked. Calls were made for something big, for when they had the time. 

They missed each other, that much was sure, but that was life. 

When Korra had left that weekend after her surprise visit, Asami decided that she needed to change up her ways a little bit. She realized that night as she laid there and listened to Korra sleep that she had really relied a lot of her happiness on her best friend, and with their regular distance, it wasn’t a good thing to do. It was time for her to branch out, actually engage in the people around her, and live for more than the next call or text. 

It had been somewhat awkward in the beginning, everyone she went to school with pretty much already knew who she was and knew that she kept to her own, but that didn’t stop her. If anything, Asami Sato was determined and when she wanted something, she would try with all her might to accomplish it. Sophomore year ended unspectacularly, she had gained a new friend to walk around campus with, but it was a dull relationship to be sure. Junior year proved to be much more exciting, as three new students transferred into Republic City High. 

Opal had become a quick friend, with her seemingly sweet disposition but Asami soon realized that the small girl was also a wild firecracker. Not wild like Korra, but Opal’s outbursts had been entertaining nonetheless. 

The other two were brothers, who looked nothing alike but stuck together like their lives depended on it. The four of them made an unlikely group, the older brother being a pissy grump and the other an adorable sweetheart, but their dynamic worked and junior year went by in a breeze. 

Somewhere in the middle though, Korra had dropped a bomb on her through text. 

_ Korra (9:37am): so, I have something to tell you.  _

_ Korra (9:38am): I have a girlfriend.... _

_ Korra (9:41am): Asami?  _

Asami was in class but she didn’t care if she got caught with her phone out. Mr. Varrick was eccentric and loved her anyway so he would have to get over it. Her stomach was somewhere on the floor as she tried to catch her breath, watching those little bubbles undulate on the screen, showing that Korra was still typing. She should respond, but she didn’t know what to say. 

_ Korra (9:43am): say something, please? I can’t imagine that you would judge me for this and I’m nervous, but you’re my best friend and I’ve struggled to tell you this for a while now. Please say something.  _

_ Sams (9:43am): can I call you? _

_ Korra (9:43am): are you mad? _

_ Sams (9:44am): no, dork. I’m in class _

She raised her hand to excuse herself to the bathroom, not waiting for Korra’s reply. The rule was big things were meant to be said on the phone. On one hand she was glad that Korra didn’t say it over the phone, so she had a few minutes to let the shock play out, but on the other hand it would just be a lot to text right now. 

She saw the bubbles still dancing and pressed Korra’s name to call her. 

_ ‘Asami? I’m so sorry, I forgot you were in class. I feel like an idiot.’ _

“You’re not an idiot, Korra. Well, besides thinking I would judge you. How on earth could you think that?”

_ ‘Wait, where are you?’ _

“I said I needed to go to the bathroom. You must have been really nervous if you forgot my schedule.”

_ ‘Yea, well she and I just made it official and I needed to tell someone, so my mind was racing.’ _

Asami laughed, Korra’s everything was always racing. “Well I can’t wait to hear about her, really. You’re my best friend, Kor, I probably wouldn’t even judge you if you murdered someone. I could pay a lot of people to clean it up, actually.”

Bright laughter rang back through the phone and she wished with everything that they could be having this conversation in person. 

_ ‘Thanks, Sams. I knew you wouldn’t judge, but it’s just kind of hard to talk about this stuff when we’re not together, you know?’ _

Oh she knows alright, since she’s had the same secret for far longer than she cared to admit. 

“So have you sworn off boys in total or...” not like any sexuality would matter, but Asami was just interested in Korra’s growth. 

_ ‘No, I’m bisexual. I’ve known for a while now and honestly since I’ve realized it, I’m pretty sure I always have been but just missed the signs.’ _

She took a deep breath and let it out. “Not to steal your thunder, but I guess this is as good of a time as any to tell you that I’m also bi.” 

_ ‘Wait, what?!’ _

Asami laughed as her body deflated with relief at finally getting that out. Not that anyone cared these days, but it was still a big step in telling someone. “Yea, I’m pretty much the same. I’ve known for a while but I haven’t admitted it to anyone. Well, except you now.”

_ ‘Oh my Raava, this is amazing! Asami I know you can’t see me but I’m pacing right now. Wow, I’m so happy for you! And honored to be the first person you’ve told, so thank you for trusting me. Are you...is there someone you have your eye on?’ _

Asami knew she should get back to class, but it was too good to hear Korra’s voice. 

“Remember that grumpy Mako kid I was telling you about?”

_ ‘Mhmmm’ _

“Well I think he and I are getting close. Bolin and Opal ditched us the other night and we had dinner alone and it was...nice. He’s actually really sweet.”

Korra squealed.  _ ‘Asami I’m so excited! I wish we could live close so we could double date.’ _

Asami deflated once more, but for a worse reason this time. “Me too, Korra. Hey, I have to get back to class but text me, ok? I want to hear all about your new girlfriend.”

_ ‘Right, class, sorry! Ok I’ll talk to you later Sams, and be prepared to have your phone blown up. Miss you!’ _

“Miss you too.” And the line went dead. 

Her phone had, in fact, been pretty much blown up by Korra and talking about her new girlfriend, Alona. She felt the jealousy begin to pool in her stomach as waves of texts filtered in, talking about how good Alona was at hockey and that she was just as intense as Korra was. Asami knew she shouldn’t be jealous, since she had long ago decided that Korra would remain her friend only, but it still sucked. Then Korra sent a picture of the two of them together and the jealousy washed away. 

Alona was very pretty, and Korra looked happy. That was the only thing that ever mattered to Asami was that her best friend was happy and taken care of, and if another person could do that job better than she could, well then so be it. 

The end of the summer before senior year brought two things: one, Korra and Alona broke up, and two, Korra had been accepted to Republic City University for the following year. Asami had been accepted too. 

Both had made Asami giddier than she had felt in a long time. Her best friend would finally be there to stay. 

Asami and Mako had become a thing not too long after Korra had started dating Alona, and so far they had been good. It was nice to have someone who didn’t try and impress her like people normally do. Mako was upfront about his level of poverty and never tried to lavish Asami with anything but his affection. She was perfectly ok with that, especially since she had enough money of her own that she could dote on Mako and Bolin both, and it really made her happy to do so. 

But then Mako had to go and ruin it by cheating on her. 

They had been on the fritz already anyway, Mako was busy with his boxing and internship at the police precinct, and Asami had school and the company. They never spent time together and a month into senior year Mako was caught kissing some girl. 

He claimed that she kissed him, but the damage was already done, and Asami was honestly glad to have a reason to let it go. Mako was fun, but he had really just been a distraction for a while, and that wasn’t fair to him. 

A phone call to Korra always made things better. 

_ ‘So we both got cheated on, huh?’ _ Asami could feel the smirk through the phone and laughed softly. 

“Some pair, aren’t we?”

_ ‘He’s an idiot, and if I ever meet him, I’m going to punch him.’ _

“Well, same goes for Alona. You know better than anyone that I pack a mean punch, and she honestly had the audacity to beg for you back?” Asami scoffed and Korra coughed awkwardly through the phone. “Korra, did you get back together with her?!”

_ ‘No....we just slept together, for old times sake. It was only one time, I promise!’ _

Asami shook her head and tutted. “As long as it’s just one time, Kor. I don’t want to see you hurt again. You deserve so much, honestly I don’t think there’s anyone who really deserves you.” She stopped before any silly words could tumble from her mouth. 

_ ‘Thanks, Sams, you know I feel the same about you? Honestly I can’t imagine what he was thinking. You’re like, the prettiest girl in Republic City!’ _

There it was again, Korra so easily calling her pretty, and now her stomach was a mess because it’s Korra. 

“You’re a dork,” Asami deflected. “I just want this year over with so you can be here for good. I’ve never felt so excited!”

_ ‘Me too. We’ll get our own apartment and we can be adults and cry over school work together. Twelve years and we’ll finally be together for longer than a week at a time.’ _

They spoke sweet nothings about their plans well into the night, Asami finally falling asleep while Korra spoke of how they would decorate their living room and what their first meal will be. 

Once Korra had been accepted, they had laid out quick plans of renting an apartment together instead of living in tiny dorms. Asami really could just commute from home, but her father had insisted that it was a part of growing up to move out and do school on her own. He would always be there to back her up whenever she needed. 

Senior year somehow dragged on with the anticipation that Korra would finally be here to stay. Asami found herself a girlfriend in that time, a sweet thing named Ty Lee. They burned quick and hot, but oh boy did Asami learn things from the gymnast. Ty Lee was gone before Christmas, joining some traveling circus without second thought, leaving Asami bored once again. She loathed using people, but she needed a distraction from Korra’s new boyfriend, some junior named Noa. 

Girlfriends were easy to find, she realized after coming out completely. Girls were more eager to show their worth through affection than money, so they had been a better choice. Not that she had a preference, but when a distraction is needed it’s best to go for simplicity. 

She gave up the distraction game before finals hit. It had begun to bug her too much that she was in a relationship without feelings, it wasn’t fair to Mika. She had been from the Northern Water Tribe, and the blue eyes that were frostier than her best friend’s became too cold after a while. This wasn’t Asami, she didn’t use people. She didn’t need distractions. She was Asami Sato, she could suffer without bringing others down. 

She could feel a new chapter of her life dawn as she received her diploma, valedictorian sash and honors ropes dangling from her neck. High school was done, and her life was beginning anew. 

_ ‘So we’re going to have a huge party when I get there next week, right? Because I graduated last week and I didn’t get one. We owe it to ourselves, really.’ _

Asami laughed and flopped onto her bed. Only a week. “I already bought us a nice bottle of champagne for our first night in the apartment. We can get sloppy drunk and attempt to decorate.”

_ ‘You really know how to treat a girl, don’t you?’ _

“Oh just wait until you hear about the leftover discount noodles I have saved for you!”

She could hear the thud of Korra clutching her chest in mock excitement.  _ ‘For me? Asami you shouldn’t have.’ _

They laughed together and Asami sighed. “Twelve years, Kor. Do you think it’ll be weird?”

_ ‘No way! You’re not having second thoughts, are you? Because we signed the lease already...’ _

“Of course not, dork. I’ve just never lived away from anyone and it’s been so long since we’ve actually seen each other in person.”

_ ‘Asami, chill. When has time physically apart ever stopped us from being best friends? This is like...the dream.’ _

“You’re right, I’m just nervous.”

_ ‘It’s normal to be nervous, Sams. I mean, I’m moving halfway around the world, I’m nervous too! But we have each other, so I know we will be ok.’ _

Asami smiled and felt lighter. “You always know what to say, Kor. Thank you. Oh and I’m sorry to hear about Noa.” Korra had texted her earlier that she broke up with her boyfriend, but Asami had been a little preoccupied with graduation at the time. 

Korra laughed brightly.  _ ‘Don’t sweat it, it was mutual. I don’t think I’m the kind of person to do long-distance like that. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.’ _

Asami hummed in total understanding. Being best friends across the globe was tough enough, a relationship would just be brutal. They talked some more before bidding each other goodnight. Only a week away, six days in fact, and Korra would be in front of her. The happy thought lulled her to sleep easily and dreams of brown skin filled her mind. 

________

In the year that had passed since they saw each other last, Asami had sprouted once more and it seemed she had won their battle of who would reign taller. It might only be 2-3 inches, but it was something. 

Korra, of course, had grown more muscle and for fucks sake, did she really always have to be that attractive?

Catching up with all the parents had been rather time consuming but eventually the two of them had thanked the three adults for all the help moving and they pushed them out of the door. It was time for takeout noodles, champagne, and just relaxing in the knowledge that they finally had time. 

They got drunk, probably way too drunk for how much work they should be getting done, but neither of them cared. They swapped stupid stories into the night and fell asleep in a puddle on their new couch, not yet even out of its shipping plastic. They paid for it dearly the next day with their hangovers, but their smiles were worth it. 

They spent that first early morning with mugs of coffee on the rooftop of their apartment, which had been pretty much the selling point to them. It was lightly furnished with some patio chairs but only top floor residents were given access, such as Korra and Asami. A misty, early morning rolled through as they sipped their coffee in leisure, too hungover to talk but they were also just so content in basking in the knowledge of time. 

“What do you want to do today?” Korra hummed once she had finished her cup, eyes glued to the skyline around them in wonder. 

Asami paused for a beat, slightly enraptured at the sight of relaxed, morning Korra and the way the early fog made her eyes somewhat more blue. “Well for one, we should probably take the plastic off the couch first.” Korra laughed brightly and rolled her eyes and Asami nudged her. “We can make mimosas with the leftover champagne and just wreck ourselves again. You know, adult stuff.”

Korra stood up and stretched with a last look over the morning horizon, turning to hold out her hand. “Sounds like a plan to me, Sato.”

_______

As with any major life change, living somewhere and with someone new obviously came with it’s own challenges. 

Korra never cleaned her hair out of the sink and Asami was generally a disaster when it came to rinsing out her dishes. They bickered somewhat on the efficacy of one another’s actions, but they eventually got a system down through shared compromises. 

The summer months sailed by in easy contentment. Asami worked at Future Industries most days and Korra was busy with swimming and hockey, both of which teams she was on at RCU. Korra had made some friends from the team, but since she was new to the city Asami had eagerly shown her some of her own friends, mainly Opal and Bolin, and soon enough they had their own new clique. 

Things with Mako had been weird at first after their breakup but she was still so close to Bolin that they eventually had to work it out. Since graduating he had entered the academy though and hardly had time for hanging out, which was how she still hadn’t introduced him to Korra by the beginning of their first semester. 

While of course it had sounded like a dream to live with her best friend, a few weeks now into the semester Asami had begun to think it might not have been the best idea. 

It’s just that...Korra really was just amazing, in every sense of the word, and Asami was constantly at war with her emotions. 

She had stupidly thought that perhaps living with Korra would finally stamp out this little - fascination - she’s had with her best friend for too many years to count now, but of course, it had been the complete opposite. Seeing Korra in such a domestic setting on a daily basis had her heart hammering. 

Early morning pancakes in boxers and a muscle tank?  _ Drool. _

Vacuuming with music blaring and dancing like an idiot?  _ Heart rates shouldn’t be that high. _

Washing dishes with vigor and having soap splash up onto her nose, only to laugh and wipe it off with her bare bicep?  _ Fucking swoon. _

On top of all that, they had fun. Hours on the phone translated to even more hours in person, chatting about anything and everything well into the night and it was all just fucking  _ soft. _

But also, Korra wasn’t soft. Well, she was and she wasn’t. 

She was bold and brash, she liked to yell at people driving like idiots as Asami weaved them in and out of traffic, but would just sit back and throw an apologetic smile towards the driver and then sing to Spice Girls. She always had multiple bruises from getting aggressive during hockey practice even though it was against her own team. Everything she did had an undertone of unbridled intensity to it and if you didn’t know how soft she could be it would be almost scary. 

She was hot headed and had come back from either practices fuming about her coach or a teammate doing something to piss her off but Asami knew exactly how to calm her down: meet fire with fire. When Korra was pissed or upset Asami would drag her to the mats and they would spar, something they had started years ago whenever they could. Even as little kids and the little time they spent together, Korra and Asami had always been a good match in sparring. Korra was more inclined towards wrestling but knew various forms of martial arts and they worked well. Brute strength was a decent match to Asami’s lean, quick build. 

Korra was also caring and almost overwhelmingly loving for and to all she cared about. She always picked up trash off the ground to throw away later, she put loose coins in meters that were about to run out, she greeted customer service workers with genuine ‘how are you’s,’ and always gave up her seat for someone else to take. Her interactions with people of all kinds can quickly take a turn for the worse if her temper acts up, but Korra only engaged when someone goaded her, which was fair. Whenever she talked to kids, mainly Tenzin and Pema’s, Korra always got down on their level so they know she actually cared about what they had to say. 

Korra’s personality was just mind numbingly amazing to Asami. She might be a bit rough around the edges, but what fun would a perfect person be?

Add to the fact that Korra was also mind numbingly  _ hot? _ Asami was done for. 

Which had been another issue living together. It’s not like Korra walked around naked or anything, but just every way her body moved had Asami entranced. She carried herself with a proud cockiness that wasn’t douchey, but somehow relieving? It was pretty hard to find an 18 year old who was so sure of who they were and their capabilities, but of course Korra had always known exactly who she was. She was proud of her abilities, her body, her position in life, and it was so damn attractive because she was humble about it. Whenever she did show off to be a cocky asshole, it was only ever to friends. 

So many mornings and nights the two of them had perched up on the roof, sometimes with snacks or drinks, just to enjoy the view and the calm serenity that was allowed from high above the rushing streets below. Korra liked to keep her eyes searching out, watching the sky and people, which gave Asami a chance to stare unabashedly at her best friend and watch her expressions change. 

Her smooth, perfect lips would twitch or curl in thought and Asami would allow herself a moment to wonder how they would feel pressed to her own. Korra’s eyes would flit around until they zeroed in on something interesting, Asami would watch them open slightly larger and dark eyebrows would rise in excitement. Those blue eyes were the most gorgeous window to such a gorgeous soul. People always complimented Asami on her soft ivory skin, but watching pink and purple skies rise over Korra’s dark skin was utterly heart stopping, and she wondered how good their tones would look together, perhaps wrapped up in the private confines of one of their rooms. 

The lines of muscles and tendons that traced Korra’s body held on tight to drops of sweat and water from her practices, making that dark skin glisten even more brightly somehow. Korra had cut her hair into a sickeningly cute, choppy bob at the beginning of the semester as a ‘new start,’ and watching her shake out her damp hair from a shower could damn near have Asami whimpering. 

She of course had been present for all of the changing in Korra’s voice over the years, mainly over the phone, but nothing really could have prepared her for the delicious, sweet raspiness of their early mornings. Thick and dry from sleep, crusty, soft eyes would squint in drowsiness but lips would curl into a lopsided grin and the way ‘morning, Sams’ sounded everyday had her melting. 

All in all, Asami definitely didn’t have some little fascination with her best friend. She was in love with her, and honestly it kind of sucked. 

Because now she sat here, and some stupid frat party that Opal and Bolin dragged the two of them to before midterms, and she had to watch as Korra got hit on again and again. It sucked because she had ridden her motorcycle here after a late class and thus couldn’t even drink away her sorrows like she normally did when they went out. It sucked because this was a common occurrence, where Korra would get hit on and being the nice person she was she would humor people for a while. To Asami’s great relief, or maybe what she didn’t know, was that Korra never brought anyone back to their apartment for a one night stand. 

None of that helped the fact that she had to watch some dumb meatheat place a hand on Korra’s elbow when she laughed at something he said. Asami could tell the laugh was fake, and she was just being nice, but fuck if it didn’t make her blood boil. She walked away from the sight and went to find some other form of distraction for a bit. People watching was always pretty entertaining, especially when she wasn’t allowed to drink, so she decided on that. 

Which somehow turned into watching Korra play beer pong with some girl who was getting even handsier than the meathead before. A high five for every cup they made, a tight side hug once or twice when they landed a good shot, Asami was done when Korra sank the last cup and the offending girl jumped into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. 

Asami was jealous. And she was out of there. 

Without saying bye to anyone, she left steaming. She had no right to be jealous, since Korra wasn’t hers, but she could envy people’s brazeness. She slammed on her helmet, knowing she shouldn’t ride mad, but peeled away from the house nonetheless. Buildings flew by as her blood boiled with envy. Why couldn’t she be the one to jump into Korra’s arms when they won, be the one to plant a kiss on that delicious cheek? Why couldn’t they have fun at a party together, stumble back to their apartment with light buzzes and spend the rest of the night wrapped up together? Why the fuck did it have to be so hard to not be in love with the person who clearly didn’t want her back?

She never got her answer, because before she could continue her thoughts a pair of headlights popped up on her side and then everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Asami.
> 
> I just love these two, sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she felt was just how damn heavy her head was. It was like she had her helmet on but her helmet was being sucked into quicksand. There was a dull ache all over her body that couldn’t really be described as pain but something in her told her it should be pain. Something like seconds or maybe hours passed when she could finally hear doors opening and closing around her along with plenty of muffled footsteps. Another few seconds to hours she opened her eyes: white walls, green drapes, messy brown hair. 

Messy brown hair?

With every drop of strength she had Asami forced her eyes open and realized she was in a hospital, connected to an IV rack and covered in blankets. The mess of brown hair was asleep on the side of her bed, a tan hand curled up into her own. 

_ Korra. _

They must have her on some good drugs because it took a bit for Asami to even register that she had the ability to move or use her voice, and the heavy feeling was holding her back from doing either. She was strong though, and squeezed her hand. Nothing. She did it again, and nothing. She gave an annoyed smile, because Korra was a damn deep sleeper. 

“Korra,” she rasped. Nothing. She tried to clear her throat and spoke louder, giving the hand a squeeze for good measure. “Korra!”

Korra sat up straight with worry and glanced around the room before realizing that it was Asami who had said something. 

“Asami! You’re awake! Hold on, let me call the doctors,” Korra rushed out the few words and fumbled for the call button on the side of the bed, pressing it quickly and then returning her hands to Asami’s unencumbered own. 

“What happened?” Asami asked quietly and Korra shushed her. 

“Don’t exert yourself, ok?” Korra said soothingly. “You were in an accident, you’ve been out for a few hours. I’m not exactly sure about all of the medical stuff they said but you broke your leg, you have some cracked ribs, and a winning concussion.”

It was as if Korra mentioning what happened made her realize the heaviness in her body was the aches from her injuries. In a car you’re more or less protected by the elements and have the safety of a seatbelt, but there was nowhere to go but to the ground if you crash a motorcycle. Asami vaguely wondered how far she flew and rolled to feel like this.

Before she could reply, a doctor and a nurse knocked and entered her room. 

“Miss Sato, I’m Dr. Beifong, and this is Jyn.” The doctor introduced herself and the nurse with a smile. 

“Beifong?” Asami rasped again. “Do you know Opal?”

The doctor's eyes twinkled. “She’s my daughter, she’s mentioned you before, I’m sorry to say we met this way.”

Asami laid back and smiled sleepily, feeling a lot more comfortable in this setting since there was some familiarity with her doctor. Opal was an amazing person, so of course her mom must be amazing as well. 

“So what happened?” Asami continued. “I don’t remember anything.”

Dr. Beifong came to the end of the bed to explain. “You were hit while riding your motorcycle, the person just barely clipped the back of the bike but you flew a good distance. You have a stress-fractures on both your fibula and tibia of your left leg as well as some cracked ribs. You have a pretty bad concussion and a lot of bruising, but that's about the extent of your injuries. We put your leg in a cast but I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do about the ribs, they’ll have to heal on their own. You’re going to be incredibly sore from the impact and rolling, but you were very lucky in this accident. The guy who hit you tried to claim you ran a red light, but your helmet camera proved that to be false, so please don’t feel responsible. It wasn’t your fault.”

As the doctor explained, Asami had started to feel dread over her actions. She was a safe rider of course, but she remembered that her head wasn’t exactly in the best place last night when she was riding and she could easily just have misread a light signal. 

“Is there any sort of care or precautions we need to worry about?” Korra asked in Asami’s pondering silence. “We live together, so I want to know how to take care of everything.”

Asami wanted to argue that she could take care of herself, but Korra’s hands were so warm and her eyes looked like there wasn’t room to fight the subject. 

The doctor smiled. “She just needs rest. Ice the bruises and sore spots in 20-minute increments for a few days and then switch to heat, but rest is the best.” She pulled a prescription pad out of her pocket and wrote some things down. “You’re on some pretty good pain meds right now so we’re going to monitor you for a bit, but then you’ll be free to go. They’ll call you for a follow up appointment to get your cast off but other than that, rest, and take these when you need them.”

She handed Korra the prescription and nodded to them both before walking out of the room. 

“So what happened last night?” Korra began once the door shut. “One minute you were there and then you were gone. I was kind of freaking out when I saw your bike was gone.”

“I don’t really remember.”  _ Liar. _ “I think I just had a long day and wanted to go home probably.”

Korra’s face dropped. “You could have told me and we could have gone together. That party was lame.” She paused for a moment, almost grimacing. “Asami...did you drink last night?”

“What?” Her chest groaned at the exertion but oh well. “Seriously, Korra? You think I would do that?”

Korra flinched at her hurt tone. “Of course I don’t, but I had to ask! I don’t know what else would have clouded your head like that. You’re always so observant of the roads.”

It was true, and as a rider she knew that getting in an accident was never about  _ if _ but  _ when _ , so she was always incredibly careful. 

“That would have shown in my blood work anyway,” Asami offered when she had calmed down. “I would be in a lot more trouble than I am.” She fidgeted in bed and thought. “Speaking of trouble, where’s my dad? He’s going to kill me.”

Korra laughed for the first time and the sound made her float in the clouds.  _ Focus, Asami, that’s what got you into this mess _ . “Oh trust me, he tried, but you changed me to your emergency contact,” she smirked and brushed her nails on her chest. Dork. “I talked him down after a while when I called but your dad is...your dad. He called my parents and my mom was trying to book a flight out here.”

Asami groaned. She was thankful for all of their love of course, but all she wanted to do was curl into her bed and not have to deal with worrying parents. 

Korra squeezed her hand with a small smile. “It’ll be ok, we got this.”

And with a smile like that, how could she argue?

_______

Healing had been boring to say the least. The first few days were the worst by far, what with the concussion and everything. Once she had been discharged from the hospital the two of them returned to their apartment and Korra had fought valiantly to keep Asami’s dad away, saying that she needed rest and that she was well taken care of. She had had a mild concussion before when she was younger, but it was nothing like this one. Asami was disoriented as all hell and had eventually thrown up once or twice, but Korra had been there to soothe her through it and help clean up.

She hadn’t been allowed in the machine shop at school because her crutches were a safety hazard and speaking of crutches, they honestly were just a bitch. With much protest on Asami’s part, Korra had taken to giving her piggy back rides to wherever she needed to go if possible. She had been embarrassed at first, with all the people watching, but obviously confident ass Korra didn’t give two fucks about anyone else’s opinion and did her thing, and it was pretty fun. It was almost like they were little kids again running around the grounds at the mansion, but Korra was stronger now and it was like Asami was weightless to her. 

Korra had doted on her when she needed anything, sometimes it was too much and she had been slightly annoyed at how many times someone could ask if she was alright or comfortable, but it was nice to be cared for. They spent a lot of nights watching shows and being lazy since Asami couldn’t get up to do anything and while it was a little abnormal for Korra to be so sedentary, she had brushed away any offer to go somewhere and leave Asami to her own vices.  _ What if you fall and I’m not here? _ She would always reply. It hadn’t been necessary, but as the weeks rolled on she couldn’t complain. 

When she finally got her cast off right before finals, she was kind of sad to see the piggy backs end, though Korra remained cautious about her walking anyway. But then finals hit and she didn’t really have time to mope about her feelings. 

Her feelings, however, were always how she wound up getting herself into stupid situations, like right now. Korra had left a few days after finals to visit her home for Christmas break and Asami was left to miss her for three weeks. They had spent most their lives apart, but living together for a few months and being apart now caused an unnecessary chasm in her heart that she could only, sensibly, fill by making the obvious bad choice of texting Mako to come over. They had done this once or twice since breaking up, and she knew it wasn’t healthy, but the both of them had plenty of stress to work out and it was an easy option. 

An option they made a few times that break, and each time when he would leave she would look around and feel stupid and guilty, but sometimes it was the only way to make her mind go blank for a while. Not because Mako was some sex god, oh spirits was he not a sex god, but it was numbing enough to forget....things. 

Her blank mind was how she found herself topless on the kitchen counter, Mako on her neck, when Korra came home early. Days early. 

The front door opened with a familiar jingle of keys and she had zero time to make any sort of excuse for her position. 

“Oh, umm,” Korra said awkwardly as she took in the sight before her, not knowing what to do. Eyes darted between the three of them, unsure of how to act. They were all frozen, and the awkward tension in the air was suffocating Asami more than cracked ribs ever did. 

“Mako, you need to go,” Asami finally said and she looked away from them both in shame. 

He muttered something about ‘yea, bye,’ and she was left with the feeling of blue eyes boring into her back. 

She was thinking of any kind of apology when Korra finally dropped her bag and spoke. “That was Mako?” She grunted. “I should have punched him in the face.”

Asami huffed out a laugh, still annoyed at herself, but finally looked to her best friend with cheeks hot. “This probably wasn’t the greatest way for you two to meet,” she offered while finding her shirt off the floor and putting it back on. Not that Korra hadn’t seen her in a bra before, but this wasn’t a great setting. “Korra, I-“

“So are you two back together or something?” Korra barreled through and crossed her arms over the counter. 

“No!” She answered quickly and rubbed her hands over her face for a moment. “No, I would never trust him again. This was just....stress relief.”

Korra’s face fell for a moment and Asami could see something stewing in those eyes. “Oh, ok. I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Korra I’m really sorry,” Asami tried, wanting to lighten those eyes back up. “You weren’t supposed to be back for a few more days and I know we haven’t exactly talked about boundaries for this kind of thing and it was disrespectful, so I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Korra stepped back to pick up her duffel bag and gave Asami a small smile. “Don’t worry about it, Sams, but I’m pretty tired from the flight so maybe we can talk about boundaries later, yea?”

She didn’t wait for a reply before heading towards her room, and Asami knew that the smile was a lie. Those blue eyes never lie, and she had never seen them like that before. 

______

They didn’t talk about boundaries later. In fact, the Mako incident was never brought up again.

______

It was somewhat awkward for a few weeks, but eventually they were back to normal and the new semester trudged on. 

The transition from hockey in the fall to swimming in the spring would have been insignificant to anyone who wasn’t completely in tune with Korra as a person. 

Ok maybe she’s being a little dramatic there, but whatever. 

The main thing was that their apartment didn’t smell of hockey gear as much, which was an absolute savior because even though Korra always smelled amazing, even sweaty, sweaty hockey gear was reserved for a special place in hell. 

Her body changed slightly, as it moved from having explosive legs to all over power for swimming, but again, no one would notice that unless they studied Korra as closely as Asami did. 

Honestly, if Korra was a subject in school that she could study, Asami would be top of the class. She would also like to be on top of Korra, but that’s a discussion for a different day. 

Korra cooked for them most days because besides the fact that Asami was a horrendous cook, she loved watching her best friend move around the kitchen. Domestic. Their meals turned to more lean protein and instead of sparring when she would get angry, they would go for long runs together. 

Every part of Korra excited her, and at this point she was just letting herself get hurt over and over again by the crushing weight of knowing that it will never happen. The pain of longing for Korra was better than trying to use some person as an excuse to feel something else, it always made her feel worse in the end. She didn’t know how long this could go on for, but really who cared? They lived together, she got to see that stupidly hot smile everyday, and that could be enough until she figured something out. 

What she really needed to get figured out though was how to combat this stupid jealousy. They had gone to a few bars or parties since her leg and chest had healed from her accident, but they hadn’t done anything too crazy. It helped when Asami could drink right alongside her and let the booze take care of her dumb brain, but that didn’t always help. 

She sometimes wondered why Korra would humor all of the people that hit on her but then turn them away. Honestly a decent amount were pretty damn good looking and it wasn’t like she had been on a date since moving here. It made a fiery, angry ball in Asami’s stomach to think about, but Korra kind of had the pick of the litter in a sense when it came to dating. She was gorgeous, and playing for both teams was really at her advantage, but still nothing. 

They had talked about it a few times, slightly tipsy and happy up on their rooftop, but Korra had always looked away and shrugged.  _ No one has really caught my eye yet, _ she would say each time. Asami figured that she was just picky maybe, that maybe her tastes revolved around people from her homeland. Republic City was the crowned ‘Beacon of Hope’ around the world where people of all nations could come to live together in harmony, but second only to the Air Nation for obvious reasons, Water Tribe people hardly immigrated here. 

Months came and went, along with Asami’s practiced ignorance of longing eyes and touches on brown skin with fake laughs and silly chats. 

Then of course, Korra helped her team win regionals in their meet today, which of course meant a huge party. Luckily it was at some place relatively close to their apartment so they walked together and Korra dominated the conversation with highlights from the meet, almost like Asami hadn’t been there watching every stroke. But it was ok, she could spend her life listening to that voice talking about the things she loved most. 

She didn’t know what it was about college students and their love of jungle juice, but her first cup had her nearly gagging and as much as she hated to switch liquors Asami opted to sip on a beer for the rest of the night. Korra was a champion and she was being pulled in different directions so they didn’t get to hang out that much. She wandered through some groups of friends, floating on the slight buzz given by the nearly toxic jungle juice, and eventually found a comfy chair outside in view of the beer pong tables. 

Which should have clued her into knowing that this night wouldn’t go how she planned, but do they ever?

Korra was roped into playing a game with another girl who wasn’t as handsy as the one from the night of her accident, but watching overtly flirty touches had her jungle juiced blood boiling. When Korra had made three cups in a row, one away from winning, and the girl smacked her ass? Asami was done. 

She threw her half empty beer in the garbage can and walked away, ignoring Korra’s confused calls from behind her asking where she was going. 

The brisk night air of late March sobered her up somewhat, not that she was by any means drunk, but it felt nice to calm her down. She was thankful for her long legs as each quick step took her further away from the raging, unnecessary party. Honestly why she even agreed to go to those stupid things anymore was beyond her, but of course she would give in to whatever Korra wanted, so long as she asked. 

“Asami!” She heard in the distance and Asami wrapped her arms tighter around herself, continuing on with her pace. “Asami, wait!”

She didn’t wait, but Korra was fast, and soon enough there was a strong hand grabbing her arm with surprising gentleness. 

“Asami what’s wrong? Why’d you just leave again?” Korra asked, slightly out of breath from her sprint. 

Asami easily broke out of the hold and kept walking. “I’m just tired, don’t worry about me.”

“Bullshit,” Korra said as she jogged to keep up and Asami almost laughed at how cute it was. Almost. “Talk to me?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she lied and glanced over and regretted it. She always gets lost in those eyes, but she was determined. “You can go back to the party, Korra, you don’t need me.”

“Damn it, Asami,” Korra grunted, “can you slow down? Why are you being like this?”

She really was tired, somewhat physically but mostly just tired of having to hold things back all the time, tired of hurting. “Korra just go, go back to the party and all the people who adore you and want to play beer pong and smack your ass. I’m fine, I just want to go home.”

Korra looked indignant. “Oh come on, you think I care about them? You think any of them matter to me?” Her voice was rising steadily and Asami felt like she was about to get the brunt of angry Korra. “You’re the only person who matters to me and all you do is storm away and won’t even talk or look at me?”

Asami felt her heart stop and her voice caught in her throat. “What do you mean?”

“I just don’t know what else to do anymore, Asami!” Korra was practically yelling and she was marginally aware that they were next to apartment buildings with people sleeping. “What do I have to do to make you realize?”

“What do you mean?” Asami said again, barely above a whisper. This couldn’t be happening. 

Korra stared at her for a moment before threading her hands through her hair in frustration. “I’m in love with you, damn it! Can’t you see that? Do you really think that anyone in any of these parties ever mattered to me? How can I even look at them, when you’re right there?”

Her head swam and her heart was beating out of her chest. Of all the things she imagined could happen tonight, this was absolutely the last thing. Someone needed to pinch her so she knew she wasn’t dreaming. 

“You-you love me?” She asked finally and Korra rolled her eyes. 

“Asami, I moved across the  _ world _ to be here with you,” Korra let out like a breath of fresh air. “You know, for someone so smart you’re kind of stupid sometimes.”

Asami could have argued that last statement but everything was starting to click into place. The South boasted amazing hockey teams that would have loved to have Korra on. Late nights, whispers, taking care of her while she writhed in pain after her accident. Korra was always there, always attentive, always gentle, always listening and reciprocating in ways that no one ever had. 

“You love me?” She still wasn’t convinced yet. 

Korra groaned and grabbed her gently by both shoulders. “Asami I have loved you from the second you punched me in the face when we were six years old, don’t you get it?” She slid her hands down onto her elbows and took a step closer. “I never wanted to tell you before because I didn’t want to try the long distance, and I thought maybe living together it would happen naturally, but then I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way and I would ruin what we already had. I obviously didn’t get it until tonight, but you do feel the same, don’t you? It’s why you ran out tonight and the night of your accident.”

Asami searched her face to make sure there was nothing devious going on, but all she needed to see was in those eyes. They never lied to her, and Korra had never looked so reverent. She did love her, this was real. Probably. 

“Can you pinch me so I know I’m not dreaming?” Asami asked and Korra rolled her eyes with a laugh, but obliged. 

“Well?” Korra asked. 

“I love you too,” Asami said finally, confidently. “Fuck do I love you, Korra.”

They both let out sighs of relief and smiled, getting lost in each other’s face. 

“So, can I kiss you now?” Korra asked softly and oh, had there never been a better question she’d been asked in the world. 

Asami nodded and they both leaned in, Korra pausing to look over her face once more before finally closing the distance. 

They tasted of jungle juice and cheap beer, but it still sent shivers down her spine. And when Korra wrapped strong arms around her middle and pulled tight, deepening the kiss with a tilt of her head, she nearly burst. With soft lips and a teasing, testing tongue, Korra easily flipped her world upside down and showed her what feeling actually meant. Before the gentle slide of slightly dry lips had ever graced her own, Asami was living in a dull world. As she tightened her arms around that dark neck and hot hands slid under her jacket to pull at the base of her spine, she knew that this was it. It had always been, and would always be Korra. No one else had ever held a match to what this was. 

Sometime later they finally broke apart, but only so much as to catch their breaths and laugh gently at the stupidity of the whole situation. Confessing their love, slightly buzzed, in the middle of some nondescript street wasn’t exactly romantic, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. Korra dipped her head into the crook of Asami’s neck and pulled her in for a hug, a hug of lovers that they both have wanted for so long but refrained from for the fear of being exposed. 

Korra finally released her hold and took a step back, throwing out her trademark lopsided grin that always made Asami’s knees weak. She held out her hand. “Let’s go home.”

_ Home. _ Somehow that made her knees even weaker but there wasn’t any other place she wanted to be with the love of her life. They walked the short distance back to their apartment in comfortable silence, basking in the easy feeling of finally being free of their blocks and walls that hid them from telling their truths. 

They spent the night alternating between making out and talking about all the times they knew they wanted each other. It was beyond cathartic to know that Korra had been just as much of a disaster as she was the entire time, and with each kiss, word, brush of new skin to be explored all of the old fears and longing washed away to be replaced by open want and love. Pure, delicious, sweet love that she was so fucking ready to pour over this stupidly hot, amazing, and wonderful girl next to her. 

They fell asleep sometime incredibly late into the night in a tangle of limbs and happy hearts. When Asami found Korra in the kitchen that next morning in her baggy sleep shirt and boxers, she was beyond thrilled to be able to pull her in finally by that loose shirt and kiss that fucking smirk off her face. 

When they parted for air and Korra walked away, only to turn back and hold out her hand, Asami wondered if that gesture had always been her silent ‘I love you.’ 

“Where are you taking me now?” She asked and her stomach flipped with the devious smile she got in reply. 

“You and I are going to spend all day in bed, that’s where.”

And oh boy, did they ever. 

______

Three years later, as they turned to wave at all of their family and friends, Korra held her hand out to her side, no longer trying to lead them in a run. They were in this together now, officially, side by side for life. She held on tight and took a quick look at the mixture of pale and dark skin, knowing now how beautiful they were together and how she would get to walk next to that for life. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this has been a Korra appreciation post, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also forever shout out to thirsty Asami, she's my favorite.


End file.
